1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a system, and more particularly to a system of NAND layout configurations and operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer environment paradigm has been shifted to ubiquitous computing systems that can be used anytime and anywhere. Due to this fact, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. These portable electronic devices generally use a system having memory devices, such as a data storage device. The data storage device is used as a main memory device or an auxiliary memory device of the portable electronic devices.
Data storage devices using memory devices provide excellent stability, durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption, since they have no moving parts. Examples of data storage devices having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid-state drive/solid-state disk (SSD).
The SSD can include flash memory components and a SSD controller. The SSD controller can be also referred as a processor, which includes the electronics that bridge the flash memory components to the SSD input/output (I/O) interfaces. The SSD controller can include an embedded processor that can execute functional components, such as firmware. The SSD functional components are device specific, and in most cases, can be updated.
A system utilizing SSD NAND devices requires corresponding printed circuit boards (PCBs) and variety of loaded NAND packages. The system has acknowledgements of configurations of a system on chip (SOC) to the NAND packages.
Thus, there remains a need for a system and operating method thereof for multiple configurations. In view of the ever-increasing need to improve performance and security, it is more and more critical that answers be found to these problems. Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.